


Abhängigkeit

by NoizyKorat



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Beginnende Beziehung, Drogenentzug, Einseitige Beziehung, M/M, Sex unter Drogeneinfluss, Vergewaltigung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die durchgeknallte Killermaschine von Schwarz hat einen neuen Gott gefunden. Mit all den Jahren, die sie gezwungenermaßen zusammengeschweißt waren, hat Farfarello eine wachsende Anziehung zu Schuldig entwickelt. Aus Neugier entstand Faszination,<br/>und sein Anbeten dieser wundersamen, umwerfenden Kreatur hat ihm die nächste große Obsession eingebracht.<br/>Wenn jemand den launischen Telepathen in- und auswendig kannte, dann Farfarello - So dass er als erster bemerkt, dass sein Seelenverwander mehr und mehr im Drogensumpf versinkt.<br/>In Schockstarre kann er nur zusehen, wie er zerfällt, ihm durch die Finger rinnt. Aber Farfarello hat nicht vor so einfach auf zu geben, ihn jeden Tag mehr eingehen zu lassen. Er weiß, dass er kämpfen wird, und als ihn die Verzweiflung übermannt, lässt er sich mitziehen, das einzige zu tun, von dem er zu hoffen wagt, dass es zu ihm durchdringen wird, aller schmerzlicher Reue zum Trotz...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abhängigkeit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414538) by [NoizyKorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat). 
  * A translation of [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414538) by [NoizyKorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat). 



> Wie immer gehören mir Schwarz nicht, gehört mir Weiß Kreuz nicht. Dies ist reine Fikition, ohne die Absicht zu beleidigen oder Rechte zu verletzen, ich verdiene kein Geld damit.
> 
> Selbst probegelesen, daher verzeiht bitte mögliche Fehler. Wenn ihr welche findet, dürft ihr mir gerne Bescheid geben, ich liebe hilfreiche Kommentare.

Schon ewig, seit ich dich kenne, bist du eine Art Heldenfigur für mich gewesen.  
Zweifellos besitzt du diese Art Körper, so verstörend attraktiv in seiner verboten sündigen  
Schönheit, dass sich niemals jemand seinem Locken widersetzen könnte – auch nicht Weiß'  
Eisprinz Abyssinian. Gott selbst muss neidisch darauf sein, ihn zutiefst verletzen und kränken, vor  
allem, wie du es den Menschen ins Gesicht wirfst, dich schlicht jedem einfach hingibst, als ob du  
nicht einen einzigen Cent wert währst.  
Amüsanter weise ist dieses gierige Verhalten gar nicht der wirkliche Grund dafür, dass all die  
Leute dich von sich stoßen, verzweifelt versuchen dich so sehr zu verletzten, dass du niemals  
wieder zu ihnen zurückkommen wirst.  
Eigentlich provozierst du diese Reaktion, ohne es überhaupt bewusst wahr zu nehmen, einfach nur  
damit, dass deine brillante Geisteskraft niemals aufhört durch jedes Wort, durch jede Tat hindurch  
zu scheinen, sich völlig mit deinem lässigen “mir ist alles egal” Auftreten beißt, das du immerzu  
nach außen trägst.  
Tief, tief in ihrem Herzen machst du ihnen eine Heidenangst, wie du dir das Beste aus ihren  
Körpern und Geistern heraus holst, ihnen so enthüllst wie sehr du tatsächlich ein ernsthafter und  
vollkommener Sadist bist.  
Abgesehen davon kann man nicht einmal den Fakt, dass du so dickköpfig wie ein ganzer  
verdammter Felsen bist wirklich negativ werten, denn der sichert dir ein stahlhartes Rückgrat und  
einen fast unzerbrechlichen, unfassbar starken Geist, was dich fröhlich im Rennen behält, dich  
Situationen mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit ertragen lassen, die sogar Mr. Stahlhirn Crawford  
brechen würden.  
Nach meiner lebenslangen Suche bist du das absolut Nächste zum Teufel selbst und leibhaftig und  
es bringt mich noch weiter um den Verstand als sowieso schon, nur daran zu denken, was du alles  
tun könntest, mit Links und Leichtigkeit, dass Gott wirklich richtig schaden könnte.  
Manchmal möchte ich dich töten, dich mit bloßen Händen in tausend kleine Stücke reißen für  
deine schiere und offensichtliche Ignoranz zu diesem Fakt, aber du wirst es niemals verstehen,  
ganz egal was ich dir sage nicht?  
Für dich war ich nie etwas anderes als der blutrünstige Verrückte, der kopfüber in irgendeinem  
dunklen, isolierten Keller hängt und die Zeit fürs Zuhören nicht wert ist, noch nicht einmal einen  
einzigen Blick, nach dem ich mich so verzehre.  
Genau das ist allerdings das Problem. Die ganze Zeit über hier unten zu sein, von Medikamenten  
abgestumpft, von Ketten gefesselt, ist alles was ich noch tun kann denken, und nachdem Gott zu  
verletzten mein einziges Interesse in diesem Leben ist, kommt der Schluss recht einfach, dass du  
so ziemlich das Einzige in meinem Kopf bist, als das perfekte Werkzeug meiner Rache.  
Es mag unnatürlich, gar schockierend sein, dass eine durchgeknallte, schmerzfreie Kellermaschine  
so denkt und fühlt, aber ich habe diese komische Abart Liebe dir gegenüber schon immer verspürt.  
Bis vor Kurzen hab ich diese Gefühle tief in meinem sonst so leeren Herzen gehütet, doch Gott hat  
wieder einmal beschlossen mich zu quälen, diesmal auf die schlimmste Weise die ich mir nur  
vorstellen kann.  
Direkt vor meinen hilflosen, ungläubigen Augen ist zuerst dein Blick, und dann dein Geist immer  
trüber geworden und auch deine physische Präsenz begann zu schwinden, jeden verdammten Tag  
mehr und her, ließ dich zu einer tauben, leblosen Puppe werden die blind jedem Befehl folgt.  
Weniger als auch nur ein Schatten deiner selbst warst du völlig versessen darauf alles verkommen  
zu lassen. Mich, Schwarz, den Plan, sogar deine eigenes Schicksal, dass du immer so verbissen  
umkämpft hattest.  
Niemals hätte ich dir zugetraut dass du dazu fähig währst, doch du hast es mir jeden  
gottverdammten Tag wieder und wieder in mein vernarbtes Gesicht geklatscht.  
Hast du überhaupt nur die geringste Ahnung, nur den leisesten Gedanken daran verschwendet, was  
genau du mir angetan hast, wie sehr du mich verletzt hast? Ohne es wahr zu nehmen hast du  
meinen berühmten, leidenschaftlichen heraufbeschworen, mich innerlich kochen lassen und dabei  
jeden Eszett Meister vor Scham vergehen lassen mit deiner abartigen Grausamkeit. Trotzdem  
konnte ich in meiner törichten Liebe nur daneben stehen und mit blutende Herzen entsetzt zusehen,  
wie du bis zur Nasenspitze in gedankenloser Selbstzerstörung versunken bist, machtlos etwas  
dagegen zu tun, in der Befürchtung dich noch weiter zu zerstören.  
Wie in der ersten Nacht, als währe ich in einem endlose Dejavu gefangen, hielt ich in meinen  
Schritten inne, die mich in meinen Kellerraum führen sollten, starrte dich an, still und  
durchdringend, wie du dort standest, in dem Versuch erstarrt, deinen typischen grünen Mantel aus  
zu ziehen, der deine zerrissene, befleckte Kleidung verdeckte.  
Mit eisigem Blick lies ich jedes Detail auf mich wirken, doch mein Gesicht blieb regungslos wie  
immer, gab nichts von dem reißenden Sturm emotionalen Chaos preis der in sich in meiner frisch  
verbundenen Brust erhob.  
Ich erkannte den Übelkeit erregenden Gestank von billigem Sex, der dir aus jeder Pore zu quellen  
schien – saurer, moschusartiger Schweiß, ein eisenlastiger Hauch von Blut, cremig bitterer Samen,  
den Talg von dreckigen Lacken , der sich verstörend reibungslos mit der Aura von kaltem  
Marihuana, süßlichem Heroin, beißend scharfem Vodka und jemandes billigem Rasierwasser  
vermischte.  
Ich sah, wie der karge Rest von Kleidung an deinem Leib in keinster Weise verbargen, wie die  
zahllosen Hämatome, Einstiche, Schürfwunden, Kratzer, gar Schnittwunden, alle teils frisch teils  
schon narbig deine einst makellose Porzellanhaut verunzierten, die nun klebrig feucht, eigenartig  
blass und doch gerötet wirkte, wohl ein Seiteneffekt des wilden Drogencocktails den du dir rein  
gezogen hattest.  
Wenn dir nur bewusst gewesen währe, wie sehr mich das schmerzte, wie sehr ich gekämpft habe  
dich nicht gegen die nächste Wand zu schleudern, dir weh zu tun, dich aus dieser Trübheit wach zu  
rütteln, dir wieder Hirn ein zu prügeln, dir all meinen Herzensinhalt ins Gesicht zu schreien. Was  
hättest du getan? Hättest du geheimnisvoll gelächelt, mich eng an dich gedrückt, wie dus in  
unseren frühen Tagen so oft getan hast, hättest du mir stumm einen mitleidigen Blick zugeworfen, wie es Nagi vielleicht getan hätte, währst du einfach ignorant an mir vorbei marschiert, wie  
Crawford es immer tat, oder hättest du mir kräftig eine in die Fresse gelangt, wie ich es liebend  
gerne getan hätte?  
Doch wie hättest du auch wissen sollen was in mir vorging, wie ich jedes mal, einer Statue gleich,  
wortlos, bewegungslos gestattet hatte, dass du aus deinen Schuhen schlüpfst, mit einem  
gezwungenen Lächeln, halb verführerisch, halb entschuldigen, auf den Lippen an mir vorbei gehst,  
deine Augen leer und stumpf wie ein schwarzes Loch.  
Nicht mal zurückgezuckt war ich bei deiner sanften, kaum vorhandenen Berührung an meiner  
Schulter, die mich von diesem lebendigen Horror fassungslos, völlig vom Donner gerührt, aber mit  
einem eigenartig erotischen, kribbeligem Gefühl zurück gelassen hatte, das sich in meinem  
Unterleib festsetzt hatte um die ganze Nacht hindurch hartnäckig dort zu verweilen.  
Die Bedeutung dieses Kribbelns heraus zu filtern hat mich viel Zeit und ewig viele geistige  
Schmerzen gekostet. Alles was ich wusste war, dass es keine emotionale Reaktion war, weder in  
Reaktion auf meinen Hass, noch meine Liebe. Erst als ich in dieser schicksalsschweren Nacht  
diesem Impuls, der laut in mir schrie, nachgab, dich zu packen und fest zu halten, diesen Schock  
spürte, den ich ihn sonst nur von meinen geliebten Hochspannungsduschen kannte, der mir durch  
den ganzen Körper und direkt in den Schritt raste, meine Männlichkeit erweckte, verstand ich, dass  
meine Liebe zu dir niemals rein gewesen war.  
Egal wie sehr ich dich dafür hasste dich mir so schamlos in diesem zerbrechlichen,  
mitgenommenen Zustand zu zeigen, faszinierte und peinigte es mich ebenso sehr, dass ich  
innerlich drauf und dran war zu explodieren. Oh Himmel wollte ich dich, brauchte dich zappelnd  
unter mir, wollte dich heiß und eng um mich spüren, dich zu meinem Rhythmus stöhnen hören,  
sehen wie du die selbe Lust reflektierst, die ich selbst empfinde, sehne mich deinen Körper als  
mein zu markieren.  
Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, dir zu erzählen was ich fühle, die Lage mit dir durchsprechen,  
zusammen einen Ausweg für dich finden in dieser Nacht, doch aller Vorsatz zerbröckelte unter  
dieser unglaublichen Erkenntnis.  
Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, was mich hätte zurückhalten können, genau als währe ich in einem  
Blutrausch. Wie ein hungriger Tiger holte ich aus, zog dich dicht an meinen erhitzten Körper,  
küsste dich so tief und leidenschaftlich, als würde ich ersticken wenn ich es nicht täte. Deine  
Augen weiteten sich, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest, köstlich zappeltest du unter mir in  
reizender Panik, versuchtest zu zu treten und schlagen um mich ab zu lenken oder ab zu schrecken,  
griffst darauf zurück mir hart – für jeden anderen sicherlich schmerzhaft – auf die Lippe zu beißen,  
doch du hast es lediglich fertig gebracht mich noch mehr zu erregen.  
Was auch immer von deiner Kleidung noch übrig war, ich riss es weg, befreite meine eigene  
Erektion und drückte dich unsanft in die nächste Wand wie ich mich in dich drängte, zu  
ungeduldig mich um irgendwelche Vorbereitung zu scheren dich zu lockern. Dein Aufschrei purer  
Furcht und Schmerz, die verzweifelten Tränen, die auslaufenden roten Furchen, die du auf meinen  
bleichen Schultern hinterließt heizten mir fast mehr ein als deine exquisite heiße Enge, die ich mir  
so lange zu spüren gewünscht hatte, erinnerte mich daran, was für ein Sadist ich doch tatsächlich  
war.  
Als ich fertig war, hast du dich zitternd auf die Beine gehievt, von wo auch immer ich dich zu  
Boden hatte sinken lassen, mit anklagenden Blick der Schmerz auf jeder einzelnen Ebene spielte.  
Mit bebenden Lippen hast du, verwirrt und verletzlich, voller Scham und Angst nur gewispert,  
“Sag Crawford nichts”, ehe du eilig in den schwarzen Untiefen des Hauses verschwunden bist,  
deinen nackten, geschändeten Körper umarmend.  
Von dort an erwartete ich jede Nacht geduldig im dunklen, kalten Flur deine Rückkehr um dichmir immer wieder zu nehmen.  
Niemals mehr hast du irgendetwas gesagt, hast keine ernsthaften Anstalten gemacht mich ab zu  
halten, dich mit der Zeit wie eine Puppe verhalten, dich völlig der Stärke und Hitze meiner Arme  
ergeben.  
Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich es stets nicht ertragen dich an zu sehen, zuckte unwillkürlich vor  
jeder kleinsten Berührung zurück, vom Schuldgefühl zerfressen, doch du hast niemals einen  
geringsten Hinweis darauf gegeben, was zwischen uns geschah, hast es so geschickte vermieden  
weder Crawfords noch Nagis Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Diese Tatsache verwirrte und verärgerte mich, lies mich dich allerdings gleichzeitig auch in  
gewisser Weise bewundern. Egal was ich dir antat, du hattest mich vor jedem Verdacht geschützt,  
obwohl es lediglich ein einziges Wort in Crawfords Richtung gebraucht hätte um meinen Kopf in  
Geschenkverpackung auf einem Silbertablett gereicht zu bekommen. Abgesehen davon, so sehr ich  
es auch hasse das zu zugeben, doch du könntest mich mit deiner Fähigkeit und Schnelligkeit  
jederzeit dem Erdboden gleich machen, so du wolltest.  
Warum jedoch tatst du es nicht? Lag es an den Drogen? Schämtest du dich zu sehr? Oder gab es  
gar eine kleine Chance, dass dir gefiel, was ich tat? Wolltest du mich möglicherweise ebenso?  
Manchmal wünschte ich mir wirklich ein Telepath wie du zu sein, nur um zu sehen was in deinem  
hübschen, verqueren Schädel nur vor sich ging, doch ich konnte es eben nicht. Also verfolgten  
diese Fragen mich weiter, Tag und Nacht, als ob mein ständig zwickendes Gewissen nicht schon  
genug gewesen wäre.  
Wie konnte ich dir so etwas nur antun, wenn ich dich doch so sehr liebte, deine Sucht ausnutzen,  
statt mein Bestes zu tun dich zu entwöhnen? Wenn ich dich hasste, wie war es dann möglich, dass  
ich nicht aufhören konnte dich zu berühren, dein Bild und diene Stimme nicht aus dem Kopf  
bekam?  
Langsam aber sicher rutschte ich immer tiefer in die Verzweiflung ab. War die strafe für all meine  
Sünden? Auf der Suche nach Antworten begann ich dich zu lesen.  
Mit Argusaugen wachte ich über jede kleine Geste, hörte ganz genau in jedes Wort, jedes  
Geräusch, nahm jeden einzelnen Blick auseinander und fand tausende Arten jeden  
Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Überraschend schnell bist du so zu einem offenen Buch für mich  
geworden. Ich kannte all deine Gewohnheiten, konnte jede einzelne Aktion und Reaktion  
vorhersehen, und manchmal wusste ich sogar schon was du nur denkst, bevor du auch nur daran  
denken konntest es aus zu sprechen.  
Trotzdem war alles was ich heraus fand, dass du den Drogen aus deinem lebenslangen Wunsch  
nach etwas verfallen warst, das dich von all den fremden Gedanken abschottete, dein Hirn  
vernebelte und dir ein wenig Ruhe spendete. So konnte ich es dir noch nicht einmal übel nehmen,  
dass du diesen herzerwärmenden Wunsch so rigoros verfolgst.  
Dennoch fand ich die Antwort auf genau jene Fragen die mich so sehr quälten nicht, so sehr ich ich  
es auch wollte und brauchte. Es machte mich schier wahnsinnig, auf eine komplett andere, viel  
negativere Art und Weise wie ich es so schon war.  
Zuletzt blieb mir nur diese einzige Möglichkeit, dich danach zu fragen. Also machte ich mich  
wieder einmal bereit in eben jener Nacht wieder einen Seelenstrip hin zu legen.  
Wie üblich hast du leise das Haus verlassen, wie die Sonne in ihrem weichen warmen Bett glühend  
oranger Wolken versunken war, die mich schmerzhaft an dein seidiges Haar erinnerten.  
Sobald die Uhr Mitternacht schlug nahm ich hockender weise meinen üblichen Platz im Flur ein,  
erwartete dich still und geduldig, wie ich es immer zu tun pflegte.  
Du kamst viel früher zurück als üblich und plötzlich war alles so anders, was dieses ganze  
Schauspiel eigenartig und beunruhigend surreal scheinen lies.  
Du warst sauber, dein eindrucksvolles oranges Haar floss in Zahmen Wellen über deine breiten  
Schultern, schimmerten im fahlen Licht wie reinste Seide. Sogar dein Geruch war anders – zwar  
noch immer purer Vodka, doch nicht annähernd so viel wie üblich, dafür aber etwa doppelt so  
viele Zigaretten. Das völlige Fehlen von Blut und dreckigen Lacken, sowie der weniger saure  
Schweiß ließen auf saubereren, zivilisierteren Sex schließen. Das verwirrendste jedoch war der  
Fakt dass du nicht den kleinsten Hauch irgendeiner Droge an dir haften hattest.  
Mit all meinem Wissen konnte ich daraus schließen, dass du heute nicht weg warst um vor etwas  
zu fliehen. Nein, du hattest dich wappnen wollen, etwas wichtiges zu konfrontieren, Kopf voraus  
natürlich, wie üblich.  
Hoch aufgerichtet standest du da, deine ernste, entschlossene Mine absolut unpassend zu der  
sanften, jedoch leidenschaftlicheren Art des Ausdrucks, den du sonst schon immer in deinen  
Augen funkeln hattest. Als ich mich erhob bist du weder erstarrt noch zurückgezuckt, hast meinem  
skeptisch fragenden Blick stand gehalten.  
Offensichtlich mein verunsichertes Zögern nutzend, während ich noch nach dem Grund für diese  
schwerwiegende Veränderung suchte, kamst du auf mich zu, mit einer Mine wie ich sie so an dir  
noch niemals gesehen hatte und daher nicht richtig interpretieren konnte.  
Du hast mir weder Zeit noch Platz zu reagieren gegönnt, wie du mich plötzlich an die nächste  
Wand getrieben hast, fest unter deinem wundervollen, leichten Körper eingekerkert, wie du meine  
Lippen in einem so tiefen und intensiven Kuss gefangen nahmst, dass es fast schon verzweifelt  
wirkte.  
Geisterhaft strichen deine Hände über meinen Körper, ließen fast unerträgliche Schocks sich durch  
mein Nervensystem brennen, mit eindrucksvoll demonstrieren wie sensibel ich trotz meines nicht  
vorhandenen Schmerzempfindens noch war.  
Fast augenblicklich war ich hart, als du eines deiner Beine zwischen meine drängst.  
Wie deine Arme so eng um mich geschlungen waren, mich an dich pressten konnte ich genau  
spüren, wie du nicht weniger bereit und gierig warst als ich. Nicht einen Moment verließen deine  
Lippen die meinen, auch dann nicht als du uns schnell herum gewirbelt hast, dich schwer an dich  
Wand lehnst, wie du mich noch enger ziehst, damit nicht der geringste Abstand noch zwischen uns  
blieb. Träge blieben deine Arme auf meinem Rücken liegen, wie du auf eine Reaktion gewartet  
hast für die du nicht zweimal betteln musst.  
Noch etwas zögerlich in meiner Verwunderung lass ich meine Hände deine Seiten hoch gleiten,  
über deine Brust kreuzen, bevor sie sich an der Knopfleiste deines furchtbar lästigen Hemds zu  
schaffen machten, das mich von meinem eigentlichen Ziel abhielt.  
Gierig geworden knöpfte ich sofort diene Hose auf, sobald ich das Hemd deine sehnig schlanken  
Arme hinter habe gleiten lassen. Viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt deinen perfekten, drahtigen  
Körperbau und die Spuren deines wilden Lebenswandels zu bewundern, dass ich nicht einmal  
merkte, dass du mich ebenfalls entkleidet hast, bis deine Fingerspitzen, über meine Brust  
streichelnd heißes Kribbeln durch meinen ganzen Körper laufen ließen. Sobald ich dich ganz aus  
deinen Hose befreit hatte, schlangst du deine Beine um mich und ich gab bereitwillig deiner  
stummen Aufforderung nach, nahm dich hoch und fixierte dich unter mir.  
Wie unsere Lippen sich trennten, dein Blick sich in meinen bohrte, jagte dieser dieses offen  
sexuelle Glitzern in deinen saphirblauen Augen wahre Hitzewellen durch mein sowieso schon  
brodelndes Blut. Ein kleines Geräusch angespannter Erwartung verließ meine Lippen, während du  
auf deine mit einem zittrigen Seufzen voller Zufriedenheit gebissen hast, als ich meine Erektion an  
deinen Eingang gedrückt habe. Beide schrien wir laut in schierer Lust auf, als meine Männlichkeit  
endlich in deine heiße, enge Höhle glitt, unserer Tradition auf Vorbereitung zu verzichten treu  
geblieben und die Welt um uns herum augenblicklich in einem See reißender,  
verstandesberaubender Wollust unterging.  
Ja, du wusstest wirklich, was du mit mir tatst; kein Wunder, dass du bei allem so beliebt warst was  
lebte, sprach und auf zwei Beinen lief. Das akustische Zeugnis unseres Vergnügens hätte die  
komplette Nachbarschaft wecken können, und wir hätten nichts davon mitbekommen, uns noch  
viel weniger darum geschert. Alles was zählte waren unsere brennenden Körper die einander gierig  
verschlagen in ihrem verzweifelten Bedürfnis nach Erlösung.  
Wir waren so knapp davor schon, so knapp, wie du deine Geduld verloren hast und einfach deine  
Kanäle geöffnet und meine gleich mit aufgerissen hast, so dass wir beide weit offen für die  
Empfindungen des jeweiligen anderen waren.  
Worte die dieses unglaubliche Erlebnis treffen beschreiben könnten, wie es war, dich um mich zu  
fühlen, genauso wie mich in dir müssten erst noch erfunden werden und würden dem dennoch  
noch lange nicht gerecht werden.  
Kaum eine Sekunde hielt ich das aus bis ich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, in dir explodierte,  
dich nahezu im selben Moment mit mir über die Klippe zog, während die Echos unserer Orgasmen  
fast schmerzhaft in unseren Köpfen widerhallten.  
Nur zögerlich kehrten wir in die Realität zurück, unsere verwundenen Körper sackten müde gegen  
die Wand und wir weigerten uns schlicht, einander so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen.  
Langsam nur öffneten wir unsere Augen, versanken umgehend in den Augen es anderen,  
kommunizierten wortlos, nur mit den Emotionen in unseren Augen.  
Zufrieden mit dem was wir vor fanden, fühlten wir uns beide federleicht, fast schwerelos, wie wir  
einander endlich losließen und uns in unsere Kleider bequemten.  
“Bis Morgen”, hast du heißer gewispert, mich mit einem teuflisch sündigen Lächeln zurück  
gelassen, das mein Herz auf eine bisher unbekannte Art und Weise flattern lies und ganz klar  
erkennen lies, dass dein Kommentar mit Sicherheit nicht auf das harmlose Frühstück bezogen war,  
das Schwarz immer miteinander einnahmen.


End file.
